


Vitafordus

by zeltha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: Draco sent Harry out to go get vitamins for him, and unbeknownst to him; it was a vitamin for pregnancy and there stood a very confused Harry Potter in the middle of a Muggle store.





	Vitafordus

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries. please don't read if you're uncomfortable with mpreg! enjoy xo

"Also, please don't forget to get these vitamins- _here,_ " Draco uncapped the pen that Harry was previously holding and scribbled down something on the piece of parchment. They recently just found out that pens are more convenient than those vexatious quills, anyways.

He handed Harry the paper again with a bite on his lip. Under a neat scrawl of _"eggs and milk"_ , was another slightly shaky writing.

" _Vitafordus_?" Harry scrunched up his nose, he had never heard of that. "What's that? One of your fancy hair products, isn't it?" He teased.

The blond simpered lightly, "It's not. It's vitamins. Do not forget to pick them up, alright?"

"Of course, I'll be back in an hour." The raven leaned in to peck a light kiss on his husband's pale cheek, earning a smile from the other man and a muffled _'goodbye'_ pressed on Harry's neck.

"Are you alright?" Harry quietly queried. Draco had been out of his customary wont since this morning, and Harry, _daft as he is_ , could solely figure out by itself that something is clearly awry.

"I'm okay," He once again muffled in the crook of his neck. " _Just_...a little tired, I just need those vitamins to boost my metabolisms up."

Harry didn't question it any further.

* * *

The Gryffindor sauntered to the dairy aisle, grabbing two jugs of fresh milk from the cooler. He squinted back to the shopping list in his hand. Eggs, checked. Detergent, checked. Milk, checked. Cereal, checked. Draco's fancy hair gel, _(sigh)_ checked.

The only thing left on the list unchecked were Draco's vitamins that he specifically instructed not to forget about, and with a careless shrug Harry headed to the drugs section.

Shelves after shelves stood proudly beside each other, the rows propping each products neatly. The bespectacled man scrutinized the labels etched on the small bottles, even when he had his now oh-so very thick glasses assisting his sight, he still can't read small letters for the sake of his life.

After further scanning, his eyes suddenly gleamed, spotting the bottle of Vitafordus that Draco asked. He inspected the bottle, showing that the vitamin is, in fact made for pregnancy.

_What._

In the label, it clearly advertised, _"Boost your stamina for your pregnancy!”_

Did his eyesight suddenly worsened that he's starting to read other things?

He blinked at the bottle, once, twice, until it turned into a staring contest. His mouth was agape as he concluded that Draco had asked for the wrong product, but his husband had made it perfectly clear that the vitamin he had to get was this 'Vitafordus' thing. And as much as Harry hated to admit, the pureblood was always right.

One of the employees of the store passed by him; a young teen who looked in his 17s with striking ginger hair, he was slightly shorter than him and he had freckles painted all over his face. He stocked the empty shelf with a sigh, starting to stack from the top to the bottom.

Strangely, he was reminded strongly of Ron.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, trying to grab the boy's attention.

The teen turned around with a blasé look on his face, one pale eyebrow raised. "How may I help you?"

Harry swallowed, "What is this vitamin for?"

The teen—Ed, from the tag pinned on his polo, examined the letters printed on the container and looked up at Harry again with an even more uninterested look.

"Mate, can you read?"

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"It's for pregnancy, if you haven't noticed yet." Obvious ennui coloured Ed's voice, crinkling his nose at the dumbstruck look on Harry's face. "Oh bloody hell, to boost the stamina for your wife or whoever you knocked up!"

Why in the world would Draco need this?

" _But_ —my husband is the one who asked for this?" Ed crooked his head to the side, arms akimbo as he squinted his eyes.

"Aye, you have the right to be confused as much as I am. Why in the world would your husband need this?"

The wizard scowled, "That's why I asked you."

"Just," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "-Get it. Maybe it works for men, too. To boost their stamina, but I won't ever know why they would choose to have the energy of a pregnant woman." Ed sneered.

Never mind, he very much reminded him of Draco himself.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry bit his lip. "Thank you, by the way." He then hesitantly turned around to head to the cashier, but was stopped when Ed spoke again.

"Good luck dealing with your, I don't know, pregnant husband?" He can hear the cringe in Ed's voice.

The raven laughed at that, what a crude boy.

* * *

 

 "Draco?" He clicked the door behind him, groceries floating around him by the force of his wandless magic. "Where are you? I need to speak to you."

He was answered by silence as he then proceeded to walk to the living room, where Draco was sat, a book laid open in his thighs as he was adorned by Harry's oversized jumper. The blond propped his chin up with his hand on the sofa's armrest, eyes scanning the letters in the book.

"Draco?" Harry called quietly, and with a swish of his wand, all the groceries went to the places where they belong. That except the bottle of Vitafordus Draco had specifically asked.

The Slytherin turned his head and smiled at the sight of Harry and quickly stood up, putting aside the book he was currently reading. The beatific smile on his face quickly faltered into a skittish one as he saw the container of the vitamins he asked for.

"Draco? The vitamins you asked were for, pregnancy? Are you sure you didn't ask for the wrong one?" Harry eyed up to Draco, then eyeing down to the small bottle again. It clearly screamed pregnancy in the label.

The blond shifted his weight to the other, "Ah, really?"

“Yes,” Harry inclined his head tersely in confirmation. "If you want I can go back to the store again to get the vitamins you need, I think I got the wrong one."

"No," Draco hurried on, gaining the other man's fixed attention. "Don't! You weren't wrong."

Harry narrowed his eyes, perplexed. "But, this is for pregnancy?"

Draco then swallowed quickly and shut his eyes as if something was about to happen, "I'm pregnant."

Wait.

_What?_

_Men can get pregnant?_

"Men can get pregnant?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, vocalizing his thoughts.

The pureblood took a deep breath, "Normal men cannot. Some pureblood wizards can, however, it is very rare. And turns out, I'm a carrier."

Harry blinked.

Draco blinked back.

"So you're pregnant?" Harry peered on.

The blond nodded his head oh-so very slowly that it's almost depressing. "Yes. I understand that all of this is very shocking to you, even to me to-"

He was quickly cut short by his husband wrapping his arms around him in what is supposed to be a hug, groceries quickly forgotten behind as they were engulfed with each other warmness.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you absolute idiot!?” He hissed. "I made a complete fool of myself in the store! Having to tell the confused muggle clerk that my husband is apparently in need of pregnancy vitamins!"

Draco guffawed loudly at that, "I'm sorry! I didn't know how else to tell you!"

The Gryffindor pulled back with a leer, "Maybe you could tell me like a normal person would? Sit me down?"

"There's no fun in that, is there?" The Slytherin smirked mischievously, eyeing down to his now slightly rounded stomach.

How is it that Harry didn't notice that? They literally have sex almost everyday and he didn't even pay attention to the undergoing swelling in his stomach.

"How long?" Harry whispered in awe, rubbing his labored hands over Draco's clothed stomach.

"4 weeks." He finished simply.

The raven pulled back, "And you kept it a secret this whole time?"

"If I did, then you wouldn't know just now, would you?" Draco raised his eyebrow in an obvious manner, and then proceeded to roll his eyes slightly. “We would have to wait for this little one, then”

* * *

 

After hours of merciless labour and Draco shouting endless strings of swears which made the healer in charge of the baby's arrival uncomfortable, a small boy was born to the world.

He had inherited Harry's tuft of reckless jet black hair and bronze skin. Also Draco's stormy grey eyes and the classic pointy features that only a Malfoy could have.

They also prayed with all fiber of their beings that Harry's awful eyesight won't be passed down to the poor boy.

"Oh look at him," Draco softly jabbed on the small mess of black locks sitting atop of the baby's head. "He got your hair. Tragic."

Feeling self conscious, Harry's hands flew into his own mess of a hair, "Hey! It isn't that bad! He should be lucky that his hair is going to be-"

"A mess." Draco drawled airily, snorting in the process.

"I was about to say _'perfect'_ , but whatever you say." He glared half-heartedly and beamed largely towards the little guy in Draco's arms.

Blond locks was sticking in the Slytherin's forehead, and Harry pushed it to the side slightly, the silky strands slipping between the gaps of his fingers.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled, "Sap."

He then proceeded to open his eyes again, blinking as grey eyes focused. "What are we going to name him?"

Harry’s mind blanked in lieu of thinking, names after names rushed into his head, as they weren't good enough for his precious young boy.

James? Sirius? Albus? Remus? _Dobb-_

"I swear, Potter, if you're going to name him after someone dead, I won't approve." Draco huffed, caressing the unnamed baby's soft cheek.

The bespectacled man reddened as his thoughts was read, "I was not!"

The other man snorted and fixed his gaze back to his son. "Sure."

Minutes and minutes of the two thinking of a possibly suitable name for their son, Harry's eyes then suddenly gleamed.

"Ed." Harry murmured finally, mind drifting to a certain, redheaded teenager.

Draco lolled his head to the side, taking the name into consideration, then smiled softly.

"Edward Potter." They shared a knowing look, deciding that it was the perfect one. If only Draco knew that he obtained the name from a very memorable teen. "I love it. How did you think of that?"

Harry laughed loudly, ruffling Ed's hair. "It's a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment if you liked it! my tumblr is @malvoi x


End file.
